


Kingdom Hearts Oneshots

by CyanWrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ABDL, Acceptance, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Diapers, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Self-Acceptance, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanWrites/pseuds/CyanWrites
Summary: Just a lot of ageplay oneshots of the kingdom hearts series because there arent enough





	1. Ventus and Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I fell asleep so sorry if I failed with the grammar xD

Ventus was training with Aqua and Terra.  
The fight between Terra and Aqua was growing stronger.   
Ventus didnt notice this until he got pushed to the ground harshly by Terra.  
"Terra!" Aqua yelled frantically, he jumped up in the air and Terra and Aqua kept on fighting harshly.  
"STOP IT YOU TWO", master Eraqus yelled at Aqua and Terra. "Ventus, go to your room, Aqua please help him, I take you will take good care of him?" Master Eraqus looked serious.  
Aqua picked Ventus up and walked away.  
"Terra.. I want you to take on a fight with me" Master Eraqus pulled his keyblade and they sparred.  
After the battle they bowed to each other and went off to do whatever.

"Aqua... I can walk..." Aqua was holding ventus like he was her own child.  
"Ven... you were thrown pretty hard there on the field.. Just hang on until we are in your room, alright?" Aqua responded to her friend in her arms.  
"N-NO!! Just... drop me in front of my door... please.." Aqua lookrd weird at the spikey friend in her arms, but she giggled.  
"What, did you leave your Playboys lying around in your room?" Ventus felt nervous and was blabbering to convince her to stay out, but Aqua was having none of it.  
Little did she know she was in for a big surprise.  
They entered his room and Aqua stopped in her tracks.  
A pacifier in his unmade bed, and a teddy bear.  
"Ven... Why did you never tell me? Do you have sleeping problems?"  
Ventus sighed in relief that Aqua thought it was just that.  
"Y-yeah... it's calming.." Aqua smiled and sat Ventus on the bed, "Ventus, mind pulling off your shirt?"  
Ventus looked at her with wide curious eyes.  
"W-why?" Aqua looked at his shirt that had a bloodstain from the fight.  
Ventus looked over at it "O-oh... Sure" and he pulled of his shirt.  
"Where do you keep your medical supplies?" Aqua asked with a sweet voice.  
"In one of the drawers, b-but I can get it!" Ventus was growing nervous now, he kept diapers in one of the drawers, the only problem was.. he did not know in what drawer were the medical supplies, and in what drawer he put his baby supplies.  
"No Ven, it's fine" before Ventus could stop her she opened the drawer. The wrong drawer.  
"Ventus... Please tell me the whole story".  
Ventus couldn't take it anymore, he started crying frantically. He was embarassed to death.  
Aqua did the first thing her motherly instincts told her to do, she picked him up and put him on her lap, rocked and cuddled him until he calmed down.

"Ventus... What is all this?" Ventus sniffled and rubbed his eyes.  
"Aqua... I just... I... You guys never take me with you and Terra always leaved me behind too and... It always puts a lot of stress on me Aqua, I am always forced to stay alone... regression helps me and makes me feel less alone..."

Aqua nodded sadly and thought for a bit. "Well I certainly do not judge you.. Anything else I should know Ven-Ven?" Aqua kept the boy in her lap and kept cuddling him.  
"Well... I... I have started having accidents more often... So I wear them to bed nightly nowadays.." Aqua thought it was cute and kissed Ven's forehead.  
"It's okay Ventus, if you want I will even help you, just say what I can do for you, I'd love to help... I get it that it's hard being always alone".  
Ventus thought for a bit and blushed, "Could you be my mommy? I-if you don't want it that's okay of course..." Aqua giggled, "Of course, but Ven.. We should tell Ven and maybe in the future master Eraqus, so you can be more open with everything".

Ventus considered it, and eventually nodded.  
"But for now, how about we clean you up and get you to bed, you've had a long day, what do you say?" Ventus yawned and nodded.  
Aqua picked him up and laid him down on the bed, grabbing the cleaning supplies and bandaged for his wound.  
She cleaned his qound and put a bandage with a Mickey pattern on his wound.  
"Thank you Aqua.." Aqua looked expecting at Ventus.  
"I am not done yet Ven, and the moment we step in this room together it's not Aqua to you". "S-sorry mommy.." Ventus blushed a deep red.  
Ventus was laid down and looked away, Aqua was gathering everything she needed, baby wipes, lotion, baby powder and a diaper.  
She looked at Ventus and saw how nervous he was so she picked up his teddy and paci, handed the teddy to Ventus and put the paci in his mouth, which made Ventus calm down.  
She hummed while pulling his clothes off and cleaning the boy.  
She threw the wipes in the bin and put some baby lotion on her hands and rubbed it gently in his buttocks, she powdered him up to make sure he wouldn't get a rash and just as she wanted to tape up the diaper a knock came and Ventus looked with scary eyes to Aqua.  
She taped it snuggly around his small waist.  
"If that's Terra, I am gonna let him in so we can explain this, okay?" Ventus nodded saddly.  
"Ventus..? Can I come in... I want to apologise.." it was Terra.  
Aqua got up and let Terra in.  
"Aqua- wait... what is... going- Ventus. Why are you in a diaper?" Terra's face was filled with confusion and Ventus whimpered making Terra more confused.

Aqua explained everything and Terra understood it.  
"Ven, it's okay.. you should have told us sooner".

That night Ventus fell asleep between Aqua and Terra, with a Pacifier in his mouth, a teddy bear in his arms and all diapered up.  
And most importantly.  
Not alone anymore.


	2. Axel x Roxas / Demyx x Xion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So It's been a while since I updated this, but I will keep uploading chapters forever probably no matter how long it might take. Sorry for the long wait though xD  
> Also! Requests are open so feel free to leave a comment with a request!  
> Enjoy ;3

"Axel catch up already!" Roxas was currently excitedly running towards his mission in Agrabah.  
The reason he was so excited? They had to defeat something called the 'Pot Scorpion'.  
It was a legend that didn't always appear, but when it appeared it was fearless.

"Wait up Rox!" Axel couldn't hold up with his spiky friend!  
When they arrived at the place they saw a lot of pots.  
"This is it? Aw man... I actually thought we would catch one today.." Roxas felt letdown that the scorpion didn't appear to be there.

He was exhausted from the running so he decided it would be a good moment to sit on a pot to rest and think.  
Bad descision. Very bad.  
Roxas felt the pot move and jumped off.  
The rest of the pots exploded and Roxas drew his keyblade while Axel drew his chakrams.  
"Jeez this one's a real creeper!"  
Roxas tried to hit it but flung back, at which axel just laughed.

"Watch this!" Axel exclaimed while wanting to blow a firey hit at it.  
Only axels attacks didn't do anything either.  
The Scorpion didn't seem amused and flung at Roxas.  
Roxas tried to block it off out of reflex and it seemd to work and the Scorpion laid there moveless.

"That's it! Attack it come on". Axel and Roxas both gave it some blows until they saw the heart disappear.  
"Next time don't sit on suspicious objects, got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed sheepilish and they both went to twilight town to eat some ice cream with Xion.  
"You think she will be waiting for us over there?" Roxas asked his best friend.

"Yeah well... I think so, why do you ask?"  
Roxas shrugged it off and off they went to Twilight Town.

"Roxas! Axel!" Xion ran to them and they hugged.  
She handed the guys some ice cream and they went off to enjoy it at the tower.  
"Today was tiring, why don't we head back to report to Saix?" The younghest members both agreed and off they went.

"There you are Xion, I have been waiting for you to repport back to Saix. Let's go before mr. Elf goes nuts." It was Demyx who had been patiently waiting for Xion.  
Axel and Roxas decided to go with them to repport as well.

After they repported Demyx and Axel were having a friendly conversation, while Xion and Roxas were playfully shoving each other and talking.

"Alright alright, come on Roxy let's go before someone actually gets hurt," Axel says while ruffling roxas hair.  
"Yeah I think we better go too Xion, we have some things to do don't we?" Xion really blushed a dark shade of red on this comment from Demyx.  
"Remember, tonight movie night in my room." Axel winked before leaving with Roxas.

"Was that comment really necassary Demyx..." Xion said rather upset what Demyx said to Roxas and Axel.  
Demyx chuckled a bit grabbing Xion's hand.  
He opened the door and let Xion and himself inside.

"Come on little one on the bed, you know the drill." Xion laid herself on the bed and blushed a dark shade of red.  
Demyx was humming the sitar song while grabbing everything he needed.  
A diaper, lotion, powder, a changing mat, comfy clothes for her and of course her paci.

"Do I have to... can't we do this after we watched the movie?" Xion asked horrified of the thought that Roxas or Axel could find out she weared nightly protection.  
Demyx started undressimg her and held up her legs to wipe her clean.

"Yes you need to wear it now, if you fall asleep in the movie then at least you got some protection on that bum!" Demyx said smiling while patting her undiapered bum.  
Xion blushed but smiled slightly.  
Demyx gently put lotion and powder on her and diapered her up.

Xion sat up and held her arms up as Demyx started dressing her.  
He put a onesie on her, sleeping shorts and a music tshirt from him.  
"Well aren't you just cute~?" Demyx chimed while picking her up.

He had packed a diaperbag and walked with Xion in his arm out the door.

"AXEL NO!" Roxas was thrashing around not wanting Axel to pad him up for the movie night.  
"Roxas stop throwing a temper tantrum, you know you have accidents when you sleep so stop acting like a brat! I don't wanna spank you before they're here." Axel was starting to get fed up with Roxas' temper tantrum.

"Then don't emberass me in front of my crush!" Roxas blushed with tears in his eyes.  
Axel sighed and unbuttoned Roxas' pants.  
"Listen up buddy, I would never embarass you in front of anyone, even if she would find out, Xion wouldn't even mind, she is too kind for that." Roxas said while cleaning Roxas and diapering him.  
He put Roxas in comfy pyjamas and pulled him onto his lap.

"Maybe but... what if she laughs at me... and tells everyone.. what then Axel?" Roxas looked up at Axel with big blue eyes.  
"She won't I promise." Axel said hugging Roxas tightly. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door.

Axel put Roxas down and opened the door smiling.  
"Hello you 2! Make yourselves at home!"  
Xion sat down on the bed next to Roxas.  
"So any movie suggestions?" Axel asked knowingly at Demyx.  
Roxas and Xion tilted their heads at this, seems they had something planned?

"How 'bout 'Cabin In The Woods'?" Demyx smirked. Roxas didn't seem to mind but Xion on the other hand, loomed absolutely terrified.

"N-no! Please... just... please don't, I don't like scary movies..." Roxas smiled at Xion.  
"It's okay Xion, we can always stop the movie if it's too much for you!"

At this point she understood there was no point in being fussy about it so she just nodded.

The 4 friends were halfway in the movie when Xion let out an excruciating screams when someone got murdered. She started bawling her eyes out and Roxas paused the movie.  
Demyx going over to put her on his lap.  
"I-I.... D-Demyx..." Demyx smiled and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay Xion! Let's go to the bathroom okay?" At this point Roxas opened his eyes wide and blushed, catching on of what was going on they planned.  
Xion was crying even harder, now humiliated in front of her friends.

"X-Xion... it's okay... accidents happen... I know all about it..." Roxas mumbled out the last part, looking at his feet while blushing an agreasive shade of red.

Xion hiccuped and looked teary eyed at her crush, clinging to Demyx.  
Roxas lifted his shirt slightly for everyone to see, and you could see it.  
A diaper sticking out a bit.  
"Y-you too...? B-but I thought..." Xion was clearly confused with the situation.

Axel and Demyx laughed, Demyx stands up with Xion in his arms. "Excuse us, but we have some bussiness to do." Demyx winked at them and left the room to change Xion.

"You knew about this?!" Roxas whisper yelled at Axel blushing.  
Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair.  
"Yup! And so did Demyx about you!" Roxas glared at Axel, who had a shit eating grin on his face.

When Xion came back and sat on Demyx lap, Axel took the remote and unpaused the movie. Pulling Roxas on his lap. "Roxy, I don't think Xion should be the only one being embarassed don't you think?" Roxas looked horrified, scared of what Axel was planning.

Axel grabbed something out of his pocket and put it into Roxas mouth.  
Roxas was now the one to be in tears from shame.  
He turned his head into Axel cuddling up and clinging to him, to hide from the world.

Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder to find Xion also sucking on her paci.  
Roxas wiped away his tears and smiled from behind his pacifier in apreciation. He still cuddled up with Axel, as the evening had been emotional and tiring for both of them.

Xion seemed to do the same to Demyx, and not much after they were both off to dreamland.  
Axel and Demyx silently tucked them in, knowing that tomorrow morning would be a fussy morning for both of them.


End file.
